Le cobaye
by Jouhin
Summary: On ne le dit jamais assez souvent, mais voler : c'est mal ! Sakura devrait le savoir. Pourtant ça ne l'empêche pas de dérober une des potions de Tsunade. Si seulement on l'avait mise en garde sur les potentiels effets, elle n'y aurait jamais touché !
1. Mission d'infiltration

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, ainsi que le manga -vous vous en doutez bien-, ne sont point à moi.

**Auteur :** Jouhin.

**Bêta :** Hiniku.

**Genre : **YAOI ainsi qu'un Lime/Lemon.

**Résumé : **On ne le dit jamais assez souvent, mais voler : c'est mal ! Sakura devrait le savoir. Pourtant ça ne l'empêche pas de dérober une des potions de Tsunade. Si seulement on l'avait mise en garde sur les potentiels effets, elle n'y aurait jamais touché !

Naruto&Co ont dix-huit ans et sont Chunin.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le cobaye.**

**Chapitre 1/ Mission d'infiltration.**

Assise confortablement dans son fauteuil, jambes croisées, Tsunade regardait avec un certain amusement la petite fiole transparente dans sa main.

Pendant une pause qu'elle s'était accordée et surtout après avoir envoyé Shizune former les apprentis à l'hôpital, la Cinquième s'était amusée à faire une potion, histoire de se détendre un peu -et d'oublier tout ce fastidieux travail qui l'attendait-, pour son simple plaisir.

Maintenant qu'elle fixait le flacon, elle devait bien avouer que s'en servir ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée où disons plutôt se faire de l'argent par son biais ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Ce breuvage allait lui rapporter une petite fortune. Elle était une med-nin de renom et elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que les gens allaient s'arracher cette babiole, surtout quand elle mentionnerait les effets.

Quand plusieurs coups se firent entendre, elle soupira :

« - Entrez ! » ordonna-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sakura qui, pour ne pas changer des autres jours, lui apportait des dossiers.

Pourquoi diable tant de travail ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas lui foutre la paix pendant un jour, un malheureux petit jour dans son existence ? Konoha n'allait tout de même pas s'effondrer en une journée. Zut à la fin, elle avait besoin de repos elle aussi, comme n'importe qui, elle n'était pas une machine.

Ô dieu qu'il était loin le temps où les responsabilités lui passaient au-dessus de la tête !

« - Je vous apporte les résultats que vous m'aviez demandés hier sur le vaccin, maître Tsunade.

- Oui, oui, pose ça où tu veux, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Je lirai tout ça plus tard. »

Sa disciple déposa le tout sur un coin du bureau avant que son regard ne se porte sur le flacon.

« - Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Pas grand-chose, simplement une potion de convoitise inodore et incolore. Rien de bien important.

- Oh je vois... À mon avis, il serait dommage de la laisser dans un de vos tiroirs. Vous êtes une med-nin célèbre, les gens l'achèteront sans problèmes.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, sourit la chef du village.

- L'avez-vous testée ?

- Aucun besoin ! Je sais quand même ce que je fais Sakura, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Loin de moi de prétendre le contraire, maître Tsunade, mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez. Ce sont vos mots.

- Je m'en souviens, mais aucune inquiétude, je connais les effets.

- Quels sont-ils ?

- Après en avoir ingéré, les effets se font sentir au bout de trente minutes, voire un peu moins. Tout dépend de la constitution de la personne et de son taux de chakra.

- Je vois...

- Si une fille en prend, elle convoitera après le premier garçon qu'elle verra, si c'est un garçon, ce sera évidemment le contraire.

- Oui logique, sourit la rosée. Votre potion sera un succès, maître Tsunade.

- Je sais. Mon ingéniosité est grandissime ! s'exclama la blonde en riant. Je suis brillante ! Je l'ai toujours été !

- Oui, oui, répondit son élève sans quitter le breuvage des yeux.

- Mais pour le moment, elle va rester dans mon bureau.

- Ne l'égarez pas. Ce serait dommage... Bon je vais y aller. Vous avez du travail, je ne vais donc pas m'imposer. »

Sur ces dernières paroles elle partit.

« - Ils n'ont tous que ce mot à la bouche : travail, travail, travail et la distraction dans tout ça, ils en font quoi », grommela-t-elle.

Son regard se porta sur les nombreux dossiers éparpillés sur son bureau. Elle soupira. Encore une journée bien longue en perspective.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle accélère la formation de Naruto.

* * *

Naruto se baladait tranquillement dans le village, mains dans les poches, sifflotant.

Aujourd'hui était vraiment une très belle journée : un grand soleil, une petite brise fraîche venant caresser son visage. Tellement agréable.

Son regard se perdit de gauche à droite, contemplant le paysage qui se trouvait être des femmes le regardant en souriant, un regard énamouré. Ça changez de son enfance avec tous ses regards haineux. Ils avaient enfin compris qu'il était Naruto, non le Kyubi et puis aussi son père était le Quatrième.

Comment le savait-il ? Des rouleaux écrient de la main de son paternel avaient été découverts ou plutôt que les ainés avaient bien voulu lui donner, après un odieux chantage, mais oublions tout ça.

Il était détaillé avec précision ; c'est vrai qu'il était beau garçon, personne ne pouvait nier une telle chose. Il avait bien grandi, il n'était plus le plus petit garçon de son âge, ça non.

Un joli mètre quatre-vingt-dix, un corps bien sculpté, le teint bronzé, sa chevelure toujours aussi blonde et lumineuse, des mèches lui tombant dans les yeux et quels yeux. Ils étaient captivants, d'un bleu légèrement plus foncé mais où on pouvait voir le tour de l'iris rouge, dû au Kyubi qui avait voulu mettre sa petite touche personnelle.

Il était tout simplement un dieu, c'est ce que lui avaient dit plusieurs filles un jour pendant qu'elles le chassaient dans tout le village.

Mais bon, valait mieux faire attention, elles pouvaient être dangereuses. Surtout en vue de sa dernière mésaventure. Il avait été à deux doigts de se faire violer par une bande fille complètement hystérique, heureusement pour lui que Sasuke et Kakashi étaient passés dans les parages à ce moment-là. Rien que d'y repenser, il était effrayé.

Les femmes étaient dangereuses surtout quand elles étaient plusieurs et qu'elles avaient une idée bien en tête. Et puis son pantalon noir ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, même Tsunade s'y mettait, sans cesse à lui pincer les fesses dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il allait finir par crier au harcèlement sexuel.

« - Ne rêvasse pas, idiot. Tu vas encore te faire coincer dans une ruelle.

- Salut à toi aussi, enfoiré », dit-il en décoiffant les cheveux de son ami.

Pour toutes réponses, il eut droit à un vague marmonnement et un coup de coude dans les côtes. Sasuke était désormais plus petit d'une tête et Naruto ne manquait aucune occasion, que ce soit verbale ou physique pour le lui montrer. Ce qui ne plaisait absolument pas à ce cher Sasuke. Il était un Uchiwa et il se devait donc d'être supérieur aux autres, la taille, la force et tout le reste mais apparemment Dame Nature ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et chaque jour il devait subir les moqueries du blond.

« - Un petit combat ? proposa le blond.

- Hm.

- Heureusement que le décodeur Uchiwa est inscrit dans mes gènes, sourit l'aspirant Hokage. Allez viens ! »

Ils partirent en direction de la forêt.

* * *

L'après-midi était bien entamé, chacun faisant ce qu'il avait à faire et pour Tsunade, c'était l'heure de la sieste et plusieurs le savaient dont Sakura.

La jeune femme pénétra furtivement dans le bureau pour... voler la potion de sa supérieure.

Elle s'immobilisa au milieu de la salle, regardant autour d'elle. Où la potion pouvait-elle être ? Le plus probable était les tiroirs.

Elle glissa gracieusement le long du sol. Le moindre bruit pouvait tout faire échouer et il en était hors de question, elle avait besoin de cette fiole tout de suite. Après moult recherches, elle repartit, la potion en main et après avoir vérifié que la Cinquième dormait toujours, elle s'éclipsa, coinçant le petit flacon entre ses seins.

La mission avait été accomplie avec succès, maintenant il fallait mettre la main sur son cobaye.

Elle acheta deux bouteilles d'eau. Pourquoi deux ? Le cobaye n'était pas seul, donc deux, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle versa entièrement le contenu du flacon dans une bouteille et agita, sourire aux lèvres puis tout en fredonnant un air joyeux, elle partit vers... la forêt.

* * *

**À suivre...**

**Une petite review ...**


	2. La proie

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre :** Présence de Lime dans ce chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour mon premier chapitre. Cela fait plaisir de savoir que son travail est lu et apprécié.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2/ La proie.**

Après plusieurs heures, le blond et le corbeau se laissèrent tomber au sol, haletants et épuisés.

Un bon combat ça faisait toujours du bien. Ils pouvaient ainsi évacuer la tension accumulée des derniers jours. Ils avaient énormément de mission en ce moment et pas beaucoup de repos, en tout cas pas assez pour échanger quelques coups chaque jour.

« - Déjà fatigué, enfoiré ?

- Bien sûr que non, abruti, répondit Sasuke en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, fixant son ami.

- Je t'ai trouvé... rouillé. À moins que je ne sois devenu plus fort », grimaça Naruto.

Le brun n'avait pas besoin de répondre à ça.

En grandissant, le blond était devenu bien plus puissant. Il avait développé sa vitesse, on lui avait même donné un surnom, le flash jaune de Konoha, tel père tel fils. Il contrôlait le vent et le feu dû au Kyubi, il pouvait désormais faire le rasengen sans un Kage Bunshin pour l'aider et il apprenait à maîtriser les sceaux tout comme son père avant lui. Alors tout ça plus le chakra du renard et l'autoguérison, ça faisait beaucoup.

« - Tu veux que je te montre si je suis rouillé ? provoqua Sasuke pour la forme.

- C'est quand tu veux ! »

Ils se toisèrent du regard quand Sakura arriva en souriant.

« - Coucou vous deux ! lança-t-elle.

- Bonjour Sakura-chan, répondit Naruto.

- B'jour, répondit mollement Sasuke.

- Je vois qu'on s'entraîne.

-Toujours ! Comme le dit si bien Lee : la jeunesse doit rester resplendissante.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Naruto, sourit-elle. Je vous ai vus partir tout à l'heure et comme on n'a pas besoin de moi à l'hôpital pour le moment, je me suis dit que j'allais passer. De plus, je savais que vous alliez vous entraîner et vous êtes partis sans rien. Ralalala... Vous oubliez toujours tout, heureusement que je suis là pour penser à votre place. Eaux et serviettes, dit-elle en les montrant. Alors !

- T'es la meilleure ! » sourit Naruto.

Elle lança à chacun une serviette et une bouteille qu'ils attrapèrent sans mal avant de s'installer sur une pierre, les regardant en souriant.

« - Que feriez-vous sans moi ? dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je me le demande », répondit le grand blond en imitant l'air exaspéré de son amie.

Naruto se passa la serviette sur le visage, la nuque, le cou, pour finir par son torse. Sakura suivait le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

_Il est vraiment bien foutu. Quel corps ! Si je ne l'avais pas repoussé quand nous étions Guenin... Mais bon, ce n'est pas ma proie,_ pensa-t-elle en contemplant Sasuke.

Ce dernier faisait exactement la même chose que son ami.

_Tu es à moi ! À moi mon Sasuke-kun ! Tu vas bientôt m'appartenir, _pensa-t-elle avec possessivité. _Je veux t'entendre pousser des râles de plaisir pendant que nous ferons l'amour. _

En son for intérieur, elle couinait d'excitation.

Naruto vida sa bouteille à moitié sur sa tête.

« - Je me sens mieux », dit-il, puis il but le reste.

Sasuke en fit de même.

« - Bon je vais y aller, fit le réceptacle du Kyuubi en se relevant, reprenant ses affaires.

- Moi aussi, fit l'Uchiwa en l'imitant.

- Mais... mais et moi ! s'exclama Sakura en se relevant. _Sasuke-kun ne doit pas partir ! _

- On se verra une autre fois, Sakura-chan », sourit Naruto en lui embrassant la joue.

Ils disparurent sans laisser de trace, ne donnant pas le temps nécessaire à la kunoichi pour trouver une excuse, l'anéantissant complètement.

_Nan ! mais pourquoi ? _

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'elle avait interverti, dans son empressement et ce sans faire attention, les bouteilles.

* * *

Sasuke n'y comprenait absolument rien.

Ils étaient arrivés chez lui, pour échouer sur le canapé, allumant la télé, histoire de combler le vide ambiant du manoir. À partir de là, les choses s'étaient déroulées tellement vite, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une.

À peine vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées que Naruto s'était littéralement jeté sur lui, comme ça, sans aucun avertissement. Maintenant il se retrouvait allongé sur son canapé, le blond sur lui, lui suçotant le cou tel un affamé, tout en goupillant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Aucune échappatoire.

« - Na... Naruto. »

Il essayait, tant bien que mal, de repousser le blond avec son corps mais ce fut une très mauvaise idée quand il comprit que Naruto s'en trouvait encore plus excité. Il sentit les mains chaudes de son ami sur son torse le caressaient, provoquant un mouvement convulsif de sa jambe.

« - Naruto... arrê... ahh... »

Son meilleur ami venait de le mordre à la clavicule et ses mains fortes descendaient toujours de plus en plus bas. Il devait faire quelque chose et vite, avant que ça n'aille trop loin et qu'ils ne regrettent par la suite.

« - Narhmpf... »

Des lèvres écrasèrent les siennes, sa bouche fut sondée par une langue impétueuse et il fut bien forcé d'avouer que c'était bien loin d'être désagréable. Sasuke poussa un fort gémissement quand Naruto commença à frotter leurs entrejambes ensemble.

La chaleur se faisait sentir dans la pièce, ses joues avaient pris une teinte attrayante et Naruto ne cessait de maltraiter son cou. Il n'en pouvait plus. La sensibilité de son cou avait toujours été accrue.

« - Je jure... que... ahh... la mise à mort... Dieu... toi... »

La friction du tissu entre leurs deux sexes était insupportable et rendait Sasuke fou. Si seulement Naruto enlevait leurs fichus pantalons. Son souhait fut exaucé et le blond arracha le tout d'un geste impatient et enfiévré : maillots et pantalons, les laissant dans une parfaite nudité, exposant leurs superbes corps à la vue de n'importe quel visiteur non attendu.

Les mouvements de Naruto se firent plus pressants et il se frotta plus rapidement à Sasuke.

« - Ahhh... Oui encore !

- Sasuke... » gronda Naruto.

Le brun avait besoin de plus de contact, plus de sensation, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon, plantant ses ongles dans les épaules bronzées. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça serait aussi bon. Il avait peut-être dix-huit ans, mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se laisser aller à ses hormones, il ne devait pas être distrait de sa vengeance mais en ce moment, la seule chose qui comptait, était leurs deux érections se frottant.

Il avait abandonné toutes idées de repousser le blond au moment où il l'avait embrassé.

Les gémissements et les grognements s'élevaient dans la pièce, toujours de plus en plus fort. Sasuke se sentait au bord, cette chaleur qui le consumait, il n'en pouvait plus, il devait se libérer.

« - Ahh Naruto... »

Ce dernier ne ralentissait pas, accélérant même un peu plus, faisant jouir Sasuke dans un cri qui se répercuta contre les murs. Son esprit était brumeux, son cœur battait à tout allure, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et même à aligner la moindre pensée. Naruto, lui, continuait de se déhancher sur lui avec acharnement, puis un grognement puissant échappa des lèvres du blond.

Sasuke se sentait vidé mais vraiment satisfait. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, ils pourront expérimenter bien plus qu'une simple friction.

* * *

Quand Sakura entra dans le bureau de Tsunade, cette dernière semblait rechercher quelque chose et elle avait une petite idée du quoi.

« - Un problème, maître Tsunade ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, déposant des dossiers sur le bureau.

- Je ne sais plus où j'ai mis cette maudite potion !

- Vraiment ! s'horrifia-t-elle, se félicitant mentalement pour jouer aussi bien la comédie. Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas la perdre. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Heureusement que j'en ai une autre », dit-elle en brandissant un autre petit flacon.

Sakura soupira intérieurement. Ce second breuvage était sa nouvelle chance et cette fois-ci, elle réussirait, coûte que coûte. Elle grimaça légèrement, maintenant il fallait convaincre sa supérieure de le lui laisser pour la tester.

* * *

**À suivre...**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes et leurs favoris.**

**Une petite review...**


	3. Second essai : Réussite ?

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre :** Présence de Lemon dans ce chapitre.

Merci pour toutes les reviews !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3/ Second essai : réussite ?**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la tentative infructueuse de Sakura et aujourd'hui elle comptait bien remettre ça. Elle était vraiment fière d'elle en ayant réussie à convaincre l'Hokage de lui confier la potion pour soi-disant la _tester._

_Aujourd'hui tu seras à moi ! _pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le dernier endroit où son amour avait été vu.

Cet endroit, c'était encore et toujours la forêt. Ne prenait-il donc jamais de coupure ?

Quand elle arriva, elle le trouva en compagnie de Naruto, échangeant coup de pied et coup de poing. Un entraînement tout à fait banal, selon elle, si seulement elle regardait plus attentivement, elle aurait vu que _son Sasuke-kun _avait les mains plutôt baladeuses.

Bien sûr, elle était trop concentrée à regarder et à baver sur son torse pour se rendre compte de quelque chose et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

« - Salut ! » lança-t-elle subitement.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle vit rouge et de la fumée sortit de ses oreilles. Non mais comment osaient-ils l'ignorer ? Personne n'était censé la négliger, elle, Haruno Sakura.

Personne !

« - Salut ! hurla-t-elle.

- Oh bonjour Sakura-chan, on ne t'avait pas vu.

- Hm... »

Était-elle si transparente que ça ? Elle devait pourtant être repérée à des kilomètres avec sa chevelure de _Malabar. _Elle fit la moue.

« - Ne vous arrêtez-vous donc jamais ? » demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur une roche.

Encore aucune réponse. Bon là fallait pas abuser quand même. Elle se racla la gorge.

« - Tu disais... » demanda le blond, esquivant le coup de poing du brun en direction de sa mâchoire.

Non mais ils se foutaient d'elle ou quoi ?

« - Rien, répondit-elle en soupirant.

- As-tu ramené des bouteilles d'eau ? » demanda Naruto en s'accroupissant pour cette fois-ci échapper à une jambe.

Non mais franchement, il n'y avait pas écrit **boniche** en gros caractère gras sur son front. Bien sûr que non.

« - Bien évidemment. Je pense toujours à mes amis », grimaça-t-elle légèrement.

Ils s'avancèrent et prirent les bouteilles tendues. Là, elle ne s'était pas trompée, mais personne n'irait lui dire pour la dernière fois. C'était préférable pour tout le monde.

« - Alors comment allez-vous depuis deux jours ?

- La routine ! lança Naruto, alors qu'ils avaient repris le combat. Entraînement au corps à corps.

- Oh je vois », répondit-elle.

Si seulement elle savait de quoi il parlait… Enfin, laissons-la dans l'ignorance pour le moment, c'était bien mieux ainsi et bien plus amusant de la voir recommencer.

Elle les regarda avec son plus beau sourire. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre et elle gagnerait enfin l'objet de ses désirs.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, transpirants et haletants. Sakura s'approcha et s'accroupit à leur niveau.

« - Enfin, dit-elle. J'ai bien cru que vous ne vous arrêteriez jamais. »

Sasuke la regarda étrangement.

_Oh oui ! J'ai réussi ! Ô gloire, gloire !_ pensa Sakura, dansant intérieur la danse du 'Boogie-woogie'. **(1)**

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Sasuke-kun ? susurra-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tes cheveux sont-ils roses ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Elle en tomba à la renverse.

_Quoi ! Mais il devrait me sauter dessus et m'embrasser, pas me demander ça ! _pensa-t-elle, outrée.

« - Euh... »

Sur le coup, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question à deux sous ?

« - J'veux pas savoir, dit-il soudainement en se relevant. Je rentre.

- Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie, Sasuke-kun ? minauda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Mais...

- Cesse de me coller, dit-il d'un ton neutre, mais où l'agacement transparaissait. Tu viens Naruto.

- Ouais, dit-il en se relevant à son tour. Bon bah à plus Sakura-chan ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent.

_Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Parole de Sakura ! _pensa-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond.

Il lui fallait une autre potion et en urgence.

* * *

Une fois sortit de la forêt, chacun partit de son côté pour rejoindre son chez-soi.

Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se massant les épaules. Une bonne douche chaude n'était pas de refus. Il alluma l'eau, se déshabilla et entra sous le jet chaud. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière.

C'était tellement agréable.

Il y resta pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, laissant la vapeur envahir la petite salle. Il ferma le robinet et au moment où il s'apprêta à sortir, il se fit repousser contre le mur par un Sasuke tout aussi nu que lui, le regardant tel un morceau de viande, prêt à l'assaillir à tout moment.

« - Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma douche ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Pour toutes réponses, les mains de porcelaines se posèrent sur son torse, voyageant de gauche à droite et inversement, faisant frissonner le beau blond.

Qu'arrivait-il à Sasuke ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de se comporter comme ça. Absolument pas !

Naruto lui attrapa les poignets.

« - Tu fais quoi là ? »

Un gémissement lui répondit. Le corbeau colla son corps au sien. Les alertes de Naruto se mirent en marche.

« - Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Sasuke, mais éloignes-toi de moi tout de suite ! avertit-il en serrant ses poignets.

- Naruto… »

La voix du corbeau était un chuchotement rempli de sensualité.

« - J'ai besoin de toi... chuchota Sasuke à son oreille.

- Tu oublies ce qu'on s'est dit il y a deux jours. La dernière fois était une erreur et ça ne devait jamais se reproduire à l'avenir et tu étais d'accord. »

Les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent sur son épaule, remontant le long de sa clavicule et de son cou pour finalement se fixer sur son lobe, le suçant avec gourmandise.

« - Mais écoutes-moi au moins ! grinça Naruto.

- N'as-tu pas envie de moi ? demanda Sasuke, embrassant son torse. Pourtant il y a deux jours...

- Je n'étais pas moi-même ! répondit Naruto en haletant.

- Je ne suis pas moi-même non plus alors... dit Sasuke en remontant vers sa bouche.

- Sasuhmpf... »

Sasuke venait de saisir la nuque du blond, plaquant ses lèvres aux siennes. Naruto ne bougeait pas, semblant indécis sur la situation.

Que faire ? Laisser les choses se produire ou tout stopper avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

Naruto opta pour la première. Pourquoi lutter et se priver de quelque chose qu'on rêve depuis des années.

Naruto approfondit le baiser, volant un gémissement de son ami. Ils se regardèrent fixement, leur regard remplit de passion et de convoitise. Lentement le blond approcha sa main de la joue de son compagnon, la caressant tout en repoussant une mèche derrière une oreille de porcelaine.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau, cette fois-ci dans un baiser rempli de tendresse. Puis Sasuke se retrouva contre le mur de douche gémissant et haletant sous les multiples baisers et caresses que Naruto lui infligeait.

« - Tu es beau Sasuke... chuchota-t-il dans son cou tout en traçant la courbe de son dos à ses cuisses, le soulevant, lui faisant enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses bras autour de son cou.

- Naruto... »

Les baisers reprirent avec toujours plus d'ardeur et de passion, réduisant Sasuke à de simples gémissements et halètements pendant que Naruto le préparait d'un doigt puis d'un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende entièrement.

Voir ainsi Sasuke le rendait fou, ne faisant qu'augmenter son désir pour lui et il pouvait sentir qu'il était dans le même état.

Lentement mais sûrement ils ne firent plus qu'un, exprimant leur passion à travers leurs mots et gestes, leurs souffles et leurs caresses.

« - Naruto... »

Plus le temps passait et plus leur cadence s'accélérait, faisant monter le plaisir de plus en plus. Un moment parfait.

* * *

Sakura avait décidé de demander de l'aide à Naruto, vu que Tsunade ne voulait pas encore gaspiller de potion.

Elle se tenait devant la porte du blond, attendant. Elle frappa à nouveau. Il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse. Elle soupira puis testa la poignée, Naruto ne fermait pas souvent sa porte, alors là...

La porte s'ouvrit et Sakura fit tranquillement un pas à l'intérieur, refermant la porte dans son dos.

« - Naruto, appela-t-elle doucement. Il y a quelqu'un. »

Elle s'avança vers la chambre puis elle entendit un gémissement provenant de la salle de bain. Elle se mit à sourire. Il n'était pas seul. Sakura colla son oreille à la porte de la salle de bain, curieuse et en manque de potins croustillants, voulant savoir qui pouvait bien être avec Naruto.

« - Tu es tellement serré ! » grogna la voix de Naruto.

Sakura se mit à rougir, ça avait l'air chaud.

« - Ah Naruto... »

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Cette voix, elle la connaissait, elle en était sûre.

« - Plus dur... »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix, c'était son… Sasuke-kun ! Elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle n'y comprenait strictement rien.

Après avoir ingéré la potion, Sasuke aurait dû aller vers elle et non vers Naruto. La potion n'était pas censée fonctionner entre deux hommes. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle devait avoir fait un truc de travers. C'était la seule solution.

« - Narutooo... » hurla Sasuke.

Le grondement de Naruto se fit entendre.

Elle devait tout remettre dans l'ordre et vite. C'était avec elle que Sasuke devait faire ce genre de chose pas avec Naruto.

Elle partit vite fait, ne voulant absolument pas se faire repérer. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'éloigna de l'appartement en courant.

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke glissèrent sur le plancher de la douche, haletants et comblés. La tête de Sasuke était appuyée sur l'épaule du blond et les bras de ce dernier étaient enroulés autour de sa taille, alors que lui-même était appuyé contre le mur carrelé.

« - Regrettes-tu ? chuchota Naruto dans son oreille.

- Non, répondit Sasuke de la même manière.

- Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke chuchota au creux de son oreille. Naruto était heureux. Un ange devait veiller sur lui.

« - Pas toi ? » demanda le corbeau en le regardant.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto lui prit le visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

Qui aurait pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble ? Certainement pas _l'ange_ Sakura.

**

* * *

**

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans le centre du village, Tsunade se tenait sur une estrade, souriante.

« - Si je vous ai tous réuni ici, c'est pour vous parler d'une de mes inventions. J'ai créé une potion de convoitise. Cette potion est tout à fait sans danger, les effets sont simples. Un homme la prend et il convoitera après la première femme qu'il aura vue, évidemment si c'est une femme, ce sera le contraire.

- Combien coûte-t-elle ? demanda une jeune femme dans l'assistance.

- Je n'ai pas encore fixé de prix. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Après les tests qui ont été exécutés avec soin par mon élève, j'ai pu me rendre compte que la potion n'agissait pas forcément comme je vous l'aie dit précédemment... »

Des murmures montèrent de l'auditoire. La Cinquième se dégagea la gorge, chacun l'écouta.

« - Cet autre effet constatait de ce petit bijou... dit-elle en brandissant un petit flacon à la vue de tout le monde. N'est autre qu'un révélateur de sentiment ! »

Un "Oh" venant de son public se fit entendre.

« - Il se trouve que si la personne qui en prend a déjà des sentiments d'amour pour quelqu'un, la personne sera irrémédiablement encore plus attirée par l'individu que son cœur a choisi », sourit l'Hokage.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Son Sasuke-kun était... était amoureux de Naruto. Non ce n'était pas possible. Grâce à la potion elle n'avait fait que les rapprocher. Tout était définitivement perdu.

« - Nonnnnn ! hurla-t-elle en s'agrippant les cheveux.

- Sakura ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Naruto à ses côtés.

Aucune réaction. Il agita une main devant ses yeux, mais rien. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? répéta-t-il.

- Sa... Sa... Sasuke-kun... est am... amoureux de... de toi. »

En son for intérieur, elle se reçut un bloc de pierre sur la tête.

Elle s'évanouit, retenu par Naruto. Sasuke et lui se regardèrent, le blond esquissa un sourire alors que le noiraud fixa ses pieds, rougissant.

C'est ainsi que le couple NaruSasu vit le jour, grâce à une potion de convoitise qui normalement aurait dû rendre Sakura la jeune femme la plus heureuse de Konoha et qui, au final, se trouvait être la plus malheureuse.

La prochaine fois, elle s'occupera de ses affaires, ça lui évitera de se planter sur toute la ligne.

Quand on dit : tu ne voleras point.

Ce n'est pas pour rien !

* * *

**Note :**

**(1)** La danse du Boogie-woogie - la pauvre bêta qui soupire après avoir trouvé l'orthographe juste. Comment ça : c'est pas ça ! Si !

Voilà les différentes orthographes que j'ai pu voir : Bougi Bougi, Bougi-Woogie, Bougie-woogie, Bougui Bougui. Si quelqu'un est sûr de l'orthographe, je veux bien qu'il me le dise.

Je me suis énormément amusée à écrire cette histoire et j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire.

**Note de 2010 :**

Je suis impressionnée de voir que cette fic ait eu autant de succès. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. En tout cas, merci pour la lecture et les reviews. Cela me fait toujours autant plaisir.


End file.
